How A Regular Night Turned Into A 'Yo Mama' Joke Contest
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: 'Your mom is so stupid she thought Meow Mix was a CD for cats.' It's not the demigods faults that bonfires were terribly boring, and it wasn't their fault that they happened to hear Nico randomly whisper that joke. And come on, as much as it may seem stupid, it was pretty fun in the end. CRACK.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.

**AN: Why can't I think of anything smart these days? Oh. (sighs) This doesn't have a setting in the books. This is just for fun. ^-^**

"_Your mom is so stupid she drowned in the wave at the hockey game."_

It was just a regular 'Yo Mama' joke that_ nobody_, and I mean _nobody, _actually uses as a comeback. You'd had to really be out of material to use one of _those. _

So when Nico decided to, under his breath, whisper that joke just because it randomly popped in his head, he didn't know it was going to lead him to a competition of the 'Yo Mama' jokes.

Nico was just sitting at the bonfire, bored and out of his mind, obviously not joining in on the sing along, hosted by yours truly, the Apollo kids. Every other cabin was there, but some kids left to go back to their cabins because either one, they were tired, two, they didn't want to be there, or three, there was a large possibility of Leo accidentally setting on fire and burning the entire area to ashes, so it was good to be a safe distance away.

The Hunters were also there, but they, being snooty virgins, decided to not join the bonfire and went back to their cabin. The only one who stayed was Thalia. Rachel was also there, joining in the fun, or as fun as it could be.

When Nico whispered that, everything went dead and people turned their heads to look at Nico in shock, as if everyone was waiting for him to explode any second, or like he just passed gas in church. Nico, who had his head down, could feel the intense gaze, and lifted his head slowly to scan everyone's face. He blinked with confusion.

"What?" He asked, but nobody dared to even move. There was a quiet shuffle, and everyone started to feel a bit awkward, until someone stepped out of the crowd, smirking. It was Clarisse, with her classic bandana and spear in hand. She had her arms crossed.

"Really? That the best you can do? Your mom is so stupid that when she missed the 44 bus, she took the 22 bus twice." She raised two fingers to emphasis on the 'twice' part. Everyone 'oooh'ed, and they turned to look back at Nico curiously, waiting for his response.

"Your mom is so fat that she has more chins than a Hong Kong telephone directory!" Travis shouted from the crowd, and pushed his way to the front of the bonfire, fist pumping the air. Nico could see Annabeth roll her eyes, and she went up to join Travis and Clarisse as well.

"Your mom is so ugly that I took her to a haunted house and she came out with a job application." Annabeth said smugly, crossing her arms, the wave of triumph filling her as people laughed and cheered.

"Oh please! Your mom is so old that when she was in school, there was _no _history class." A voice shouted, and Percy came into view, raising his hands in the air like a winning boxer. Everyone, even Travis and Annabeth laughed, and Clarisse cracked a little smile.

"More, more!" Someone in the back cheered. A large round of 'yeahs!' spread out from the crowd. Thalia decided to head up as well.

"Your mom is so ugly that they pay her to put her clothes back on in strip joints!" Thalia said, earning a cheer from the groups, and a wink from Travis, which she flipped off real easy.

"Your mom is so ugly she looks like she fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down." Travis took his turn, and then it went into a full-blown war, even worse than the Titan War, because people were shouting out random 'Yo Mama' jokes at each other. Shit just got serious.

"Your mom is so fat she makes Fat Albert look like Regular Albert!"

"Your mom is so stupid she tried to put M&M's in alphabetical order."

"Your mom is so old her social security number is 1!"

"Your mom is so old I told her to act her own age, and she died." At that time, people were all choosing sides, pepping up the side they picked. The commotion finally stopped when Chiron appeared out of nowhere, coming up to the front.

"What in the world is going on?" He asked, scanning the crowd of kids for an answer. Everyone was exactly like they were when Nico told the 'Yo Mama' joke.

"We're telling 'Yo Mama' jokes!" A Hermes kid shouted, and some people shot daggers at the kid, trying to shut him up. Chiron looked confused.

"'Yo Mama' jokes are these really bad jokes about your mom and how ugly, fat, stupid she is. There are tons of those." Rachel explained, throwing a burnt marshmallow into the fire. Chiron sighed.

"I thought you were all old enough not to say those kinds of silly things." Chiron stated, and everybody shrugged, while some blushed.

"We're demigods. What did you expect?" Travis made a 'duh' face as he went over to put his arm around Thalia. She quickly managed to snap the boy with his face first into the ground, stepping on his back so he couldn't move.

"I got to admit, he's right. It's just a little fun, and come on, I think this is the most engaged anyone has ever been in a bonfire." Thalia said, shrugging. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. Chiron sighed again.

"Alright, you _may_ continue." And the campers made a space for Chiron as he trotted off, leaving the campers at the still burning fire.

"Anyone wanna go for a round of 'I Wasn't That Drunk...'" Travis asked, and Percy decided to be the first one to start.

"'Dude, I wasn't that drunk.' 'You were congratulating a potato for getting a part in Toy Story.'"

"'I wasn't that drunk.' 'You were hugging a ginger screaming 'I LOVE YOU RON WEASLEY!' 'That isn't so bad...''Then you ran into a wall trying to find 'Platform 9 ¾.'" Leo interjected, also standing right in front of the fire. Nobody knew how he got there, but nobody was to question.

And boy, was that a _crazy _night for the demigods at Camp Half Blood. Especially for Nico, who probably was dunking his head in River Lethe after all _that. _

_-_

"Your mom is so poor that her family shares a vehicle - a skateboard!" Chiron burst into the group randomly a little while after, as they were telling 'I Wasn't That Drunk' jokes, and they watched as Chiron waited for some kind of applause, but everyone felt awkward and just stared at Chiron, who was also starting to feel weird.

"Chiron, we're not doing 'Yo Mama' jokes anymore..."Connor said, staring at Chiron awkwardly. Chiron sighed, and dropped over as if a wilting flower, and trotted off. Once Chiron was far away from the group, everyone burst into a huge laughter, not believing what they just saw.

**AN: I thought that it would be awesome to see how it would be like if the demigods were more like ordinary teens. ^-^**


End file.
